Tor
Tor ''' '''Country: Liyish Population: 17,000 Primary Races: Tor has a fairly diverse population but is heavily populated by elves, goblins, and humans. There are plenty of smaller communities of dwarves, embers, and gnomes. Ruling Body: An elven man by the name of Ganji Hesiruirn works as the mayor, but is merely a figurehead. The numerous crafting guilds across the city truly run everything. Description: Tor is a fairly large city boasting a plethora of guild houses. If it can be crafted someone here will make it, while five others will regulate the sale. There are often conflicts between guilds, but overall they manage to keep the peace. Issues tend to stem more from the high range of prices due to the sheer volume of goods made and distributed here than political goals. The city itself doesn’t have any walls and is fairly old. Most of the buildings are a mixture of stone and wood, with shingled roofs. The guild houses that are spread out throughout the city are typically marked by signs so that they can be readily approached. The rest tend to center around Denwa Street. Notable Inns: The Dancing Rakshasa - Sign out front shows a Rakshasa dancing on puppet strings. Run by the traveler’s guild, this is claimed to be the original Dancing Rakshasa. The owner has long since passed with ownership passing to the guild. It is a very basic inn boasting two stories and a decent sized common room. The Sleeping Tiger - Sign out front shows a sleeping tiger. Run by the hunter’s guild, The Sleeping Tiger is the most popular inn in town. There are three separate buildings: the main bar and common room, private sleeping quarters, and a rentable building for any kind of function. Everyone from locals to travelers frequent here. There have been rumors floating around for a few years that one of the rooms is haunted. The Pharaoh's Treasure - The sign out front depicts a man digging with his bare hands. The only inn in town not associated with a guild, The Pharaoh's Treasure prides itself on its independence. Run by a former group of adventurers, they do their best to cater to those who follow their lifestyle. Hot baths and good food are always available, with a variety of drinks to wash it down. The Wonder of the North - The sign out front shows a sword sticking out of a mountain top. Named after the sword hanging on the wall, The Wonder of the North is owned by the famous dwarven hero Cladius Dastrn. If you are looking for a student and can't find them at The University it is likely they are here. Magic is forbidden inside and the rooms are often rented for only a few hours at a time. Notable Locations: The Guildhall - The Guildhall is more of a modern convention than the guilds themselves. Having no technical association with the guilds, The Guildhall sprung up as a means for information. So many guilds regulate so many things that having a central location became essential to the city. Here, for a small fee, it is possible to find out who is with what guild and where the guilds current locations are. This is a major hub for visitors to Tor. Denwa Street - The heart of the city, Denwa Street hosts the vast majority of the guilds. Everything from crafting to killing has a guild, and Denwa Street is the proprietor. While technically more than one street, the most famous guilds are located on the main road. Many alleys stem off between the buildings where various forms of shady dealings take place. There is always a steady stream of people to be found here, night or day. The University - Almost a second city, The University is the largest school for magic and higher learning in the world. Some of the world’s greatest minds have come through these buildings, or are still there. The teachers are highly paid masters of their craft and the students are only allowed through careful admissions. An aura of danger always surrounds the facilities, as strange magics are constantly being slung about. The current headmaster, Kurun Dun, an elven wizard, has held her post for almost two centuries and is considered one of the well learned mages on Dromaria. The Door - A strange door exists about three miles to the south of town. So far no one has been able to open it, nor have they been able to move it. It appears to be made of wood and brass.